


We fell in love in October

by babiesanni



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christian!Mingi, Fluff and Angst, Hazing, High School, I'll think of more tags, M/M, Possible smut, demon!San, takes place in 70s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiesanni/pseuds/babiesanni
Summary: Song Mingi, a devoted christian, sold his soul during a high school hazing. On the pathway to death, his greatest desire is granted. Not knowing what it was, a sharp eyed blonde demon appears in front of him; San. Mingi showed San how to be good, but sometimes old habits never fade.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. 1

**Monday, September 27, 1976**

_Life's such a bore. Doing the same things every day and getting the same results, same satisfaction. Parents telling you to fix your face before we walk through the church doors or your mother frantically fixing your hair and clothes in fear of embarrassment in front of her friends that are suspiciously to kind. There is no excitement anymore like there used to be. Even in school it's bland, everyone has the same blank stare and empty words. It's time to spice it up a bit._

"Shut up.." a soft voice whispered, a hand grasping locks of honey colored hair. The thoughts vanished and a relieved sigh escaped the owners lips. "Don't think those sinful thoughts Mingi.." Mingi mumbled to himself, his hand releasing his hair and moving to the cross neckless that hung from his neck. Those 'sinful' thoughts weren't a common occurrence but not completely rare either. They were like the obnoxious thoughts you get late at night, keeping you from sleep. But are they true? He would never admit it if they were. Coming from a conservative family, Mingi wasn't interested in the reckless thrill other teenagers his age craved. He heard some of the kids in his class talk about who slept with who or where to get the best narcotics in town. Mingi tried to drown them out, reading his pocket bible. He read the same verses over and over until it was fully embedded into his mind, but he still managed to listen in on their conversations. A curious itch crept up his back as he tuned in, eyes slowly shifting in their direction. His gaze would linger until they noticed, leaning over and whispering to each other. Mingi would feel his face heat up, burring his nose back into his study.

Mingi was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He was the priest's son. Everyone around him had high expectations, shoving many things his way. "That's a sin Mingi." Or "God sees everything you do Mingi. If you sin he'll know." He's heard it so much it's like a broken record. His bible study group even babied him. They wouldn't talk about anything "sinful" around the innocent church boy. They spoke for him which didn't rub him the right way. Were they his friends? He doesn't see a reason to say no, so yeah they are his best friends. Nobody really talks to him at school. The boys silently mock him and the girls whisper to each other. Freak, weirdo, loser. Mingi just pretends to not hear it...until..888 "Hey church boy!" A voice booms from behind him, Jung Wooyoung. Mingi's head turns around and faces the schools cliché popular guys; Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho, and the newest member Park Seonghwa. "Can I help you?" Mingi spoke politely to them, not being used to this at all. They share glances before the muscular one, Jongho, stepped forward. He held a piece of paper out for Mingi to take. "You're invited." He smirked. Mingi looked at the paper before reaching out and taking it. He nodded at them before they walked off. The honey haired boy turned back in his seat and opened the paper, reading it.

_TO: Song Mingi_

_YOU'RE INVITED!!_

_Bible study at (insert address) tonight at 8:00 sharp! Don't miss it! We hope to see you there!_

A smile tugged at his lips. Maybe he was going to finally gain some friends other than the ones he sees only twice a week. Mingi folded the paper and carefully placed it in one of the pages of his bible before closing it. Maybe he would be able to witness all the excitement he hears about with these new friends. He would finally be accepted.

Or so he thought...

The rest of the day went fast, the eagerness made his body tingle. The Bible study was only a few hours away, but Mingi was still excited. "There's my angel." A high pitched voice chirped. Mingi's eyes locked with his mothers. He just smiled at her. "Can I go out with some friends tonight? I was invited to a bible study." He asked, walking over to where his mother sat on the couch. His mother is a kind woman, very down to earth. She didn't have a mean bone in her body and she trusted her son more than most parents do. "As long as you know God is always watching." Mingi nodded and bent down to hug his mother before rushing off to his room. His eyes glanced at the clock that hung on his wall. It read 6:35 pm. He smiled before walking into his bathroom. He flipped the light on, stepping in and facing his reflection. He smiled at himself before quickly taking off his clothes and turning on the water in the shower.

8 slowly rolled around, but Mingi was ready. He wore a soft brown sweater with a white button up underneath, the white collar peeping through the neck of the sweater and his cross necklace on displace, along with some black skinny jeans and some Adidas his father bought him for his birthday last year. His hair was neatly brushed, his bangs falling just a bit under his eyebrows, giving a cute bowl cut look. His eyes glanced at the clock, seeing it was time to leave. Mingi took in a deep breath and walked out of his room. "Hey mom? Can I get a ride?" There was a pause before his mother happily agreed and popped out from the hallway, smiling brightly at her son. Mingi always adored his mothers bright smile. He was unfortunate to get his fathers features which were sharp and intimidating while his mother had soft and welcoming features. At least he was blessed with her kind nature. They both exited the house, walking silently to the car.

The ride was empty of words but there was soft Christian music playing and a sweet hum from his mother as she focused on the road. Mingi's body began to fill with fluttering butterflies. He's been to bible study before but this was with new people that wanted him to be there rather than him having to be there. Mingi looked out the window, the dark sky was filled with stars which made Mingi curious about many things. He always wondered about the stars, but then again all of God's creations amaze him but the stars always made him curious. "Here we are honey." Mingi heard his mother speak. He thanked her and got out of the car. He shut the door and turned to face the car, waving as she drove off. He took in a deep breath before turning around and walking up to the doors. He was dropped off at a nice looking house. It was a very modernized family home. Mingi envied it since his was just a tiny one story home. His fist eagerly knocked on the door. It didn't take long for someone to open the door. Mingi was faced by one of the boys that invited him. He was the smaller one of them. He had strawberry blonde hair and a cute aura. His name is Kang Yeosang. "Just the guy we've been waiting for." He smiled and grabbed Mingi's wrist, pulling him in. The inside of the house was dimly lit, which confused Mingi. He thought there would be a more inviting atmosphere since they are going to be talking about their religion.

The smaller lead Mingi down a flight of stairs, each step creaking horribly. The sound made the honey haired boy want to retreat back upstairs. "Sangie? Is that you?" A voice called out. "It is! And I have little MinMin with me." His tone was odd, it confused Mingi. Wouldn't their tones be delicate and friendly, but it was sly. Mingi's brows furrowed and a small frown formed on his face. It's just bible study. Maybe they have a surprise for you. Don't think to much. They invited you here after all. Just try and trust them, God does everything for a reason!8888 Mingi smiled at the thought, decided to listen to himself. Sometimes it's painful to be so gullible. Yeosang walked around a corner to reveal the other three. They all held red candles, the flame giving their skin a yellow glow and gave the shadows an opportunity to crawl on their skin, contorting their faces. They wore dark clothing, making their faces visible which made Mingi uneasy but he still decided to trust them. It's a joke...right? "Hello church boy. Ready to do some bible studying?" Wooyoung asked with a shit eating grin. Jongho let out a low chuckle which earned him a punch in the arm from Seonghwa. Yeosang released Mingi's wrist and walked over to his group. "Are we doing it down here? It's quite dark." Mingi tried to hide how nervous he was, not really being successful. "That's why we have the candles." Seonghwa spoke up. "A unique touch, right?" Mingi nodded in agreement, walking over to them. "Do I get one?" He asked but was answered with low chuckles. "If you want one you have do something for us real quick." Wooyoung informed Mingi. "What is it?" Mingi asked, squinting his eyes to try and see them better. It was silent for a moment. "Come stand in this circle." Mingi watched as they moved to the middle of the room, putting their candles down.

I guess this is how the cool kids do it. I usually sit at a table with the others and we talk and read verses. Maybe I'll show them this method on Wednesday.8888 Mingi walked into the circle and looked down, cocking his brow at the lines by his feet. He followed the lines, making out a shape but he couldn't quite tell what shape exactly. He tried not to think to much about it. "Are you ready to study?" Jongho's voice send a chill up Mingi's spine, goose flesh spreading on his forearms. Mingi nodded. "I'm always ready." Once the last word left his mouth each candle was put out, leaving them in dim light since there were spare candles set up. "Um..guys..?" Mingi's voice shook. He couldn't see anything around him. His feet froze to the floor. Mingi's heart jumped to his throat as the silence drowned the honey haired boy. Mingi couldn't tell what happened first. Was it a punch? A kick? Or him being thrown on the ground. Numb wasn't the right word to describe this feeling that was spreading over his body with each kick to his face or chest. Mingi couldn't even hear the slur words that each boy let out or each insult. All he could hear was a high pitches ringing and his heart beat.8888 Badump888 Is this really it? Am I giving up? Is God finally going to welcome me into his kingdom this early?

_No.._

_Ba...dump..._

The buzzing pain didn't leave, but the constant kicking did subside. "Shit Wooyoung, you said we were only going to beat him up a little, not kill him!" One of the boys muffled voice spoke. "Let's get out of here before we get caught." Another one spoke before it went silent. "We have to finish what we started." There was silence before they all shuffled. The room filled with chanting, the candles glowing brightly. It went silent. "What a bust. Let's bail." With that, Mingi was left alone. Mingi's body laid there stiffly, his chest barely moving. Blood poured from his lips onto the concrete floor.

_Get up._

_Get up now_.

A cough erupted from Mingi's throat as he managed to pull himself up. One arm supported his body and one wiped his mouth of the drool blood mix. Mingi hissed at the shooting pain in his chest. "God forgive me but..holy fuck." He cussed and immediately regretted it. Mingi's been hit before but this can't compare. This pain was excruciating, making his head spin. Mingi pulled his body into a stance, his breath turning into a wheeze. Did he want to believe that the boys just pulled a prank or did he want to believe that he was just being used for laughs. The second option sounded really appealing. "Maybe there is a phone upstairs.." he mumbled to himself. The room was still dark, there only being 2 or 3 candles lit. Mingi managed to limp over to one of them, being cautious of where his hands gripped. His hand trembled which cause the flame to dance in horror. Mingi slowly pulled himself over to the basement stairs, looking up seeing the door closed. "Probably locked too.." he whispered, trying to lift his foot up, but ended up falling from the weight shift. Drops of hot wax landed on his face, burning the skin. Mingi yelped in pain, his hands covering the burning skin. Tears began to spew out from his eyes. This is was it. This is mingi giving up. His bottom lip trembled, trying to form a word. "...help.." His eyes closed, feeling heavy.

_Sunsets are beautiful. All the hues mixing into a beautiful painting. As a child, Mingi would sit outside with this mother looking at the sunset. They would say a prayer as the oranges and yellows morphed into dark blues and purples. His mother would tell stories about the stars, pointing out various constellations even if they weren't right. Mingi would happily fall asleep in his mothers arms as she rambled on about each star and it's meaning. His mother is truly his favorite person. She never tossed him to the side or gave up on him. She would always call him an angel but she was the true angel._

_Mingi remembered the day that his mother gifted him his first bible. His name embroidered into the dark leather. Each letter of his name was a beautiful gold. Mingi would run his fingers over each one, taking in the kind gesture fully. "Do you like it?" His mother asked with sparkling eyes. Mingi would only smile and look at her, nodding his head and letting out a soft thank you. He would read the Bible every night under his blanket with a flashlight he found under the car seat. That's when his passion began. There was always something new when it came to believing in a religion._

_Maybe he became to passionate.._

**Tuesday, September 28, 1976**

"Are you dead?" A voice spoke. Mingi's brows furrowed before his eyes slowly opened. His eyes took a moment to focus before he could see a figure in front of him. "Jesus?" He asked with a weak voice. There was a snicker, "Far from it." Mingi pulled himself up, wincing at the pain. A pair of soft hands quickly grasped Mingi's shoulders, steadying him. He didn't know his eyes were closed until they opened, his eyes trailing to one of the little hands on his shoulder and then slowly looking up at the owner.

_"I got you this rose Eunju!" Mingi gave a toothy grin to the little girl, his chubby arm extended with a wilted rose in his hand. "I took it from mommy's vase because she told me that if I like liked someone I should give her flowers!" He explained in a rush. The little girl, Eunju, gazed at the flower before looking back up at Mingi. Her hand slowly glided up and grasped the flower. "Thank you Mingi." She smiled back at him. Mingi could feel his cheeks heat up. His heart fluttered happily as the girl admired the gift._

_That feeling..._

"Are you okay?" The boy spoke. Mingi blinked before nodding. The honey haired boy took in what the other looked like. Nice pale skin, sharp eyes, little round nose. His heart began to flutter.

_You are sinning._

_This is a sin._

Mingi furrowed his brows before pushing the boy away and pulled himself up into a standing position. "I was scared you were dead there for a while." The other began to speak. "I wouldn't have had the chance to introduce myself." He let out an awkward chuckle. Mingi looked at him puzzled. "I'm San," he paused before looking at mingi with a smug expression, knowing that what he was about to say would irk the Christian boy. "..your boyfriend." San smiled softly after saying that. Mingi was speechless for a moment. "My what?! That's not possible you liar!" Mingi felt his face burn. "T-That's a sin!" He shouted. San shook his head. "Baby, we are all sinners." He took a few steps forward, drawing close to Mingi. "You gave yourself away for me, by the way." Mingi shook his head. "I must've died and this is my punishment." He covered his ears, ignoring the aching pains from the movement. Something inside of Mingi wanted to believe what San was saying. That same something also liked the thought of having someone to call his, but to my dismay Mingi pushed the feeling away.

"Ouch, baby." San giggled. Mingi frowned and glared at the other. "Stop calling me that. You are disgusting." He spat. San raised an eyebrow playfully. "I'm the disgusting one? You are the one that wanted me here. After all," San got closer to mingi, their faces close enough for Mingi to feel Sans breath. "You sold your soul for me." He whispered with a smirk playing on his lips. Mingi was speechless. This wasn't possible. He never agreed to anything and never did anything that would possibly sell his soul. "You're lying." He frowned deeper. "Believe it or not that's up to you, but just know that we are bound together." San moved away from mingi, walking towards the stairs. He carefully took each step until he reached the door. Mingi turned his body to observe.

_It's locked dummy._

"Tada!" San smiled as he opened the door, letting light deep through the crack. It's daylight already? "Lets go beautiful." San looked back, flashing a bright grin, dimples on display and eye smiles forming. Mingi felt a blush creep up his neck.

_Sin. Sin. Sin._

_Filthy sinner._

Mingi shook his head before walking up the stairs, lightly shoving San as he walked by. "Thanks." He muttered, looking around the hallway. "Mom has to be worried sick." Mingi whispered to himself, his eyes landing on a wall phone. He slowly walked over, his aches still there, and dialed the number.

"Mingi?!" A shrill voice came from the other line. "Mingi are you okay?! Where are you?!" She screamed. Mingi sighed. "I'm where you dropped me off last night. Can you come get me? I'll explain everything." His mother was silent for a moment before agreeing to pick him up. Mingi hung up the phone, shoulders slumping. "Thanks for helpi.." Mingi turned around and saw he was alone. Mingi pressed his lips into a thin line before limping out of the house, waiting for his mother to arrive.88888 Mingi's mother has always been protective of him. She didn't want anything to happen to her only son. She almost had a heart attack when Mingi broke his arm climbing a tree when he was 11, though to Mingi it was a fun experience. A tall tree and imagination at his side. A broke arm was the least of his worries. His mother would pray every night for his safety, hoping God would hear her and made all the evil in Mingi's life just disappear.

_But it didn't work._

_It never does._

**Friday, October 1, 1976**

The atmosphere at school was strange today. Something was missing. Was it the teasing stares? The shameless whispers? Mingi couldn't quit pinpoint it. His mom didn't allow him to go back to school for a few days, fearing the worst as always. The few days he stayed at home gave him time to reflect on what truly happened. Shockingly, he didn't cry. Not a single tear was shed even when he was beating himself down for being so stupid thinking he could trust someone like that group of boys. But along with the anger was confusion. Confusion about the boy he saw. He could only remember the sharp words he spoke. You sold your soul for me. That sentence echoed in his head from time to time, puzzling Mingi. In the end, Mingi would ignore it just like all the other sinful thoughts that would visit.

The first half of the day flew by, it was already lunch. Mingi silently walked into the cafeteria, walking to his normal table. He stopped halfway, seeing someone sitting there. He took a few steps closer, trying to see who it was. His eyes widened and his heart raced in his chest. It was..what was his name again? Sam? Tan? San!

_What is he doing here? I didn't know he went here._

Mingi walked over and sat next to him, looking at the side of his face. San felt the gaze, his eyes shifting before he turned his head. Their eyes met, making Mingi's body feel fuzzy.

"We meet again baby."


	2. 2

**This can't be right? There is something interfering with the—**

**???**

_I've always wondered what it's like after we pass. Is it the chance for eternal paradise or the chance for a fiery bath? Could it be nothing? Just you and the darkness?_

_People tell me not to think about it. They tell me not to worry about death and that it's a waste of time at such a young age. Though I listen to them on the outside, I still keep my curiosity on the inside._

_Since I've been raised a certain way, I will believe in what I've been told but i still can't help but wonder. Is it possible that I've already found out?_

_I would tell you if I could just.._

_..just.._

**STOP!**

**I'll fix this.**

**Sorry..**

**Friday, October 1 , 1976**

Mingi eyed the blonde boy at his lunch table, puzzled on why he was at the school. He knew something felt off today but seeing this boy made it definitely feel odd. "What are you doing here?" Mingi asked, his eyes locking on San. The others sharp eyes softened at the question, his head tilting to face the honey haired boy that sat next to him. "Same thing as you beautiful." He smiled.

_Badump .._

Mingi frowned, his brows knitting together harshly. "You really need to learn how to be quiet." He huffed and looked down at the table, his cheeks burning (from embarrassment of course. Not because he was being flirted with...or wait..) San cocked a brow before giggling. "You know what they say, if you scold someone you must like them." The blonde boy scooted his chair a little closer to Mingi. "And you've scolded me a few times.." he trailed off, his eyes wondering for a moment before he opened his mouth again to speak. "Stop right there." Mingi's head snapped up, his eyes piercing San. "Don't say another word. I don't feel like talking to a sinner, so please, keep your mouth shut." He glared at the other before grabbing his bag.

San watched as Mingi dug in his school bag. His careful gaze and his shuffling hands, it made his chest all fuzzy. He raised his brows once Mingi pulled out a good sized novel. He watched as Mingi gently opened the book, his slender fingers softly feeling each page before he landed on the right page. He observed how his eyes would scan left to right before he would move on to the next sentence. San felt like he could just melt on the spot from watching the other.

Maybe San didn't really understand why he felt such feelings for Mingi. All he knew was that he was told who he belonged to and how to act around him. Who was he to question it.

Mingi felt a pair of eyes burn holes in the side of his head. He quickly looked over, not surprised by who was the owner of those eyes. "Can you stop staring at me?" Mingi asked, trying stay patient. San clicked his tongue before stubbornly shaking his head. "No can do kiddo." Mingi watched as San scooted closer.

_Badump .. badump .._

Mingi gulped, closing his book. He needed to escape. This wasn't a good situation for him to be in, especially when he is potentially sinning. Mingi anxiously put his book back in his bag, giving San a quick glance before standing up.

_Riiing !!_

Mingi let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. Thank god.. He didn't waste any time rushing out of the cafeteria. Simply escaping didn't calm his nerves. His stomach was twisting into tight knots and his chest was fluttering like the butterflies that would occasionally visit his garden in the spring. Mingi shook his head, ignoring his anxiety (like it's that easy) and walked to his class.

_No way.._

Mingi stopped at the doorframe, his body frozen. Could he truly not escape? He hadn't even stepped a single foot into the classroom without being met by the one and only San. The blonde boy stood at the front of the classroom, chatting with the teacher. Mingi's eyes shook nervously before he shuffled over to his desk, ignoring San's presence.

"Class," a raspy voice called out. Mingi lazily looked up, his eyes landing on an elderly man. His teacher, Mr. Kim, stood next to San. "This is Choi San. He will be joining us as a new student." The elderly man smiled, looking over at San. San bowed respectfully, "please take care of me." He stood back up before walking down a row of desks to sit. His eyes gazed each seat before he reached Mingi. He smirked, quickly putting all his stuff in the desk next to the honey haired boy.

Mingi had looked away once San had started to talk, so he didn't really notice that he was directly beside him. "Did you hear that baby?" San whispered causing Mingi to flinch, his head quickly spinning in the direction that San sat. "Please take care of me." He winked before pulling out a pencil and doing his work.

_This is going to be a long class.._

_But luckily tomorrow is Saturday and I won't see him._

Or so he thought.

**Saturday, October 2nd, 1976**

_"A drive in?" His mother questioned. Her slim fingers lightly laid on her hips as she eyed her son. Mingi has always wanted to go to a drive in movie. He hears everyone talk about how great they are. "Are you going with anyone? A girl maybe?" Mingi shook his head. "Just myself. Can I please go? There is a movie showing in about an hour." Mingi begged, giving his mother sad puppy eyes that she could never say no to. A smile lightly tugged on her lips before she nodded. "Have fun kiddo. Just remember to stay safe." Mingi nearly jumped with joy, hugging his mother gratefully and thanked her_

 _Mingi learned how to drive early on. His mother spent days on end teaching the boy how to safely drive her 1972 Plymouth Road Runner that she worked endlessly for. She trusted her son and he hasn't proven her wrong yet._

"Stay safe honey!" Mingi heard his mother call out as he grabbed his keys. "I always am!" He responded before quickly shuffling out of the door. The local drive in was showing a movie tonight and Mingi isn't one to pass it up. Though he didn't have friends to go with, he still enjoyed the movie regardless. Even if he sometimes envied the groups of friends he saw, it didn't change his feelings for drive ins at all. Even his attire was different when he went to these. Normally he wore clothes that covered his skin, but when these special occasions came around Mingi would throw on an oversized graphic t-shirt and lazily tuck it into some jeans that were ripped at the knees. He even wore his best belt to spice up the outfit and parted his hair to really change it up.

The sound of cars filled the air. It was a comforting sound, as odd as it may be. You could even hear people aimlessly chatting and occasionally a girl screaming from her boyfriend chasing her around. Nothing new. Mingi parked his car, turning off the engine. He looked down at his necklace and sighed before tucking it under his shirt. "..sorry.." he mumbled before letting his convertible roof slowly bend backwards. Mingi reaches over and grabbed some of the snacked he had smuggled out of the house in advance. Just as he was about to open a bag-

"You like drive ins?" A familiar voice spoke. Mingi jumped, the bag of chips falling out of his hand. His head snapped over towards the person who spoke to him. Mingi frowned slightly at who it was. A blonde boy stood in front of him with a cozy hoodie with chains laying messily over the hoodie. "What do you want San?" He asked as he reached to pick up his chips that had fallen. "The same thing you want. I want to watch a movie." He smiled. Mingi sighed and shook his head. "That's not what I meant and you know what." He scoffed before shoving a chip in his mouth. San chuckled and nodded his head. "Can I stay with you during the movie? I didn't exactly bring a car." Mingi looked at him, cheeks full of chips, with a confused look. "How did you even get inside?" He asked after he swallowed his food. "The fence is really easy to cut with the right tool." He flashed a toothy grin. Mingi sighed and nodded. "But only this time." Mingi spoke before stuffing his face again. San clapped his hands excitedly before running to the other side of the car and jumping into the passenger seat.

_"Remember Mingi! Don't go kissing anyone! If you go with anyone, leave room for Jesus!" His mother warned as Mingi ran out the door. Mingi rolled his eyes, like any one would want to kiss him._

The movie started a little bit ago. The chatter that was present earlier has dulled down. San day quietly in the passenger seat munching on some stale popcorn he found. Mingi had his eyes on the movie but his thoughts overpowered his focus. He's never been to a drive in with someone. This was all new. Every time San would ask a question or even laugh, it made Mingi feel odd. "Oh..Christian boy you shouldn't look. She is going to pop her top." San spoke in a low voice, not wanting to disturb other people. Mingi cocked a brow, looking over at San. The other smiled before quickly reaching over and blocking the screen from Mingi's view with his hand. Mingi felt his heart speed up, San had shifted closer to Mingi. They weren't that far apart from each other. The worst part is how Mingi's heart continued to flutter and his stomach twisted. San's eyes met Mingi's before they gently glided down and then back up.

His thought raced. Part of his brain was focused on how the light from the screen made San look breathtaking, his skin looked flawless and his eyes looked curious and willing. The other part was screaming at him to pull away from whatever was happening. He didn't even notice San lean closer to him, his hand slowly moving down from where it was holding originally. His hand glided over to Mingi's soft cheek, his thumb lightly caressing the skin. Mingi could feel his cheeks burn as he continued to admire how San's eyes sparkled like a sky full of stars that Mingi was only allowed to gaze upon.

It happened quickly. The innocent grazing of their lips. The sweet taste being shared between them. San had taken the first move and leaned in, Mingi just sat in a trance as the blonde boy cautiously inched his face closer. Their noses bumped before the final contact. Mingi's mind had gone quiet at the touch of San's lips on his own. His eyes fluttered shut before he hesitantly kissed back, enjoying how soft his lips felt and the small tingling that came from it. The kiss was sweet and innocent but it ended as quick as it started. Mingi pushed San away, realizing what he was doing. "What did you just do?" He spoke quietly. San was dazed from the kiss but snapped out of it. "I kissed you." He smiled. Mingi covered his mouth before pushing San away from him and shifted his body away from San, his eyes were focused on the movie once again.

San looked over at Mingi, smiling softly. His shyly brought his hand up to his mouth, his fingers lightly grazing across his lips, enjoying the sensation he had felt during that moment. His cheeks burned to a soft pink, his eyes glancing over at Mingi before he went back to giving the movie his full attention.

The movie was coming close to the end, Mingi had shifted his body again. He was now facing forward, his hand was resting on the seat (a three seated front seat). San noticed his hand and smiled shyly before setting his hand beside it. His index finger brushed against Mingi's. Mingi noticed but didn't act upon it. San didn't take his eyes off the screen as he slowly put his hand on Mingi's. He could feel the other tense up but he quickly relaxed, flipping his hand over slowly. San hesitantly intertwined their fingers, enjoying the comforting heat that they exchanged. They both looked at each other, blushing and looking back at the screen.

Their hands remained the same until the credits began to roll. The two sat in silence before Mingi finally spoke up. "Do you need a ride home?" He looked over at the blonde boy. San shook his head, I can just walk." Mingi nodded and let go of San's hand. San looked down at their hands before he sighed and let go, returning his hand back to his own side. "You don't have to worry about me telling anyone about our kiss." San spoke before he got out of the car. "We should do this again sometime." He smiled at Mingi. Mingi nodded and shyly smiled back. "I would like that."

They exchanged their goodbyes, San waving until Mingi's car was out of sight. On the other hand, Mingi couldn't stop replaying the events of tonight over and over. He knows what he did was wrong, but it felt so right. He wanted to do it again, he shamelessly admits.

_"How was it?" His mother asked curiously. Mingi looked at her before smiling. "It was great! They played a really funny movie and some group of people played music before it started and they started to dance. It was really fun to watch." His mother giggled at his response. "I'm glad you had fun." Mingi continued to tell her about the movie and all the funny parts. Nothing in his story failed to make her laugh. Eventually his story had to end and he was off to his room._

"I'm back mom!" He called out. Silence. "Mom?" Mingi kicked off his shoes and sat them on the rack. He turned on a lamp in the living room and looked around. He cocked a brow before walking into the kitchen. Nothing. "Where is she?" He walked to her room, knocking on the door softly. "Mom? Are you in there?" There was silence for a moment before his mother responded. "Yes honey! I'm just a little busy right now. You should go get ready for bed." Mingi smiled, he was glad his mother was okay. "Okay, good night." He walked away from the door, heading or his own room.

**Sunday, October 3, 1976**

"Mingi!" His ears perked up at his name being called. "Yeah?" He yelled back as he opened his door. "Your friend is here." Mingi's face morphed into confusion. Friend? He walked to where his mother was. He looked past her and his eyes widened. San waved happily. "May I come in Mrs. Song?" Mingi's mother smiled before nodding, allowing the blonde boy inside. Mingi watched San take off his shoes and then face Mingi. "I'm going to be heading out honey." His mother spoke. Mingi nodded and watched her leave. 

San had walked over to the couch and sat down. "I like your house." He looked around. Mingi frowned. "How did you find my house?" He questioned, his eyes locked on San. "A magician never reveals his secrets." San winked. "I missed you Mingi. I just wanted to see you." Mingi rolled eyes. "Look, we aren't even friends. What happened yesterday..." he sighed, not wanting to say this lie. "..it was a mistake okay? Please just forget that it happened." San shook his head. "I'm afraid that's a problem." San stood up and grabbed Mingi's face.

"You belong to me."


	3. 3

**Sunday, October 3, 1976**

It feels like Mingi is being forced into the situation. Like something is pulling him closer to San and he didn't like it. Everyone told him that he is going to fall in love with a woman and have cute kids, but what if he was with a man? _No. That's a sin._ Mingi's eyes scanned the blonde boys face, taking in how smooth his skin seems and how his eyes gave a sharp gaze that pierced Mingi each time that he caught him staring. He was puzzled by how gentle his hands were when they rested on his face, his fingers slowing moving from side to side. It makes his skin tingle. The aura that San radiated was different to Mingi, it was welcoming and curious. He doesn't understand what goes through San's mind when he does these reckless actions.

Mingi furrowed his brows, snapping back to his senses and pushing San away. "What are you doing?" Mingi's voice shook with each word. San smirked, watching the blush crawl up Mingi's neck and resting across his cheeks. San tilted his head, "You act like you don't like it but you always blush." A giggle escaped the blonde boy's lips, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. "I blush when I'm embarrassed, it's normal!" Mingi protested. San nodded his head, looking at Mingi with hooded eyes. "I don't think you are embarrassed." He mumbled softly. Mingi frowned looking down at the floor, not wanting to see the hungry eyes that were gazing on him. "You are so cute doll." San cooed, causing Mingi's blush to burn hotter. "Shut up." Mingi mumbled. San's ears perked up at the words that came out of the christian boy's mouth. His smirk grew once again, "You should really speak louder if you want to be heard." He laughed mockingly. 

Mingi's jaw clenched, teeth grinding slightly. "I said.." He trailed off, not daring to be rude when he was raised to be kind to anyone. "What? Did you say something bea-" Mingi felt his blood boil with each word, so he cut him off. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Mingi shouted, stepping forward and pushing San. "You are disgusting! You make me want to throw up! Being gay is gross, so you are gross! GET OUT!" Once those words had escaped his lips, he regretted saying anything. He didn't mean it, he was just tired of hearing those sinful words being used towards him. San stood there with wide eyes. His lips parted slightly in shock before his sly expression from earlier came back, confusing Mingi. "That was really hot baby. How did you know I have a degrading kink?" San licked his lips in amusement. Mingi shook his head, irritated by San's disgusting words. "You are shameless!" San nodded, taking a step toward Mingi, leaning close. "It's what you asked for." He purred into Mingi's ear. Mingi furrowed his brows. "Asked for?" San clicked his tongue playfully, his gaze not leaving Mingi's flustered face. 

"Well beautiful," San began to speak, his slim body turning. He stalked over to the couch and sat down, his hands resting on his thighs and his eyes slowly trailing up Mingi's body. "This all started when you almost died and the boss man took some pity on a normie like you and decided to give you another chance and put me on that label since you basically begged for me." Mingi scrunched his nose in confusion, not understanding anything that he was being told. None of it made sense. Another chance? _What the hell does that mean._ "I know what you are thinking, what is this idiot talking about? Well my little holy boy, you made a deal with the devil without knowing it." That sentence took the breathe out of Mingi. _That's not possible._ "What are you talking about? I never did that!" Mingi was back to yelling once again. San stood up, smiling at Mingi softly. He started to walk towards the door. "Believe it or not, we are bound together." With that San walked out of the house.

Mingi stood in the middle of the living room in a daze. He couldn't wrap his head around the conversation he just had. It doesn't make sense. Even though Mingi refused to believe anything that he was told, he couldn't help but think about it. It would kind of explain why San came out of nowhere and Mingi suddenly started to see him at school and at places Mingi never saw him before, like the drive in. Mingi shook his head, brushing off the thoughts and went back to his room. Shutting the door behind him, Mingi began to strip his clothes and walked to his bathroom. He took long strides to the shower, turning on the water. He put his hand under the water until it was a comfortable temperature. Stepping inside, Mingi shuddered at the sudden warmth that coated his body. He closed his eyes and slowly slid his hands up his chest, gripping at his shoulders as the water fell down his body. His hands glided around his skin, spreading the comforting warmth. Though he wanted to reject his imagination, he let it wander.

_He could feel a pair of arms wrap around his slim body. Slender fingers grazing his skin, gliding down his body. Mingi felt a shiver run down his back at the contact. Keeping his eyes closed, Mingi reached out and touched as well, his hands gently running over exposed skin. He leaned forward, connecting their lips shyly, enjoying the sensation. The other softly kissed back, hands cupping Mingi's face. Mingi gently pulled away, his eyes slowly opening. He was shocked at who it was but strangely wasn't disgusted like he was earlier. It was San, but his expression was soft and genuine instead of being playful and sly. San leaned forward, his lips landing on Mingi's jawline, pressing soft kissing down to his neck where he left small marks. Mingi tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes. He couldn't help but enjoy what was happening. San pulled his head away, making eye contact with Mingi for a moment. "Mingi. Mingi. MINGI!" San yelled but it sounded like his mother?_

"Mingi! You are using all of the hot water get out!" His mother yelled, causing Mingi to almost jump out of his own skin. He quickly responded to his mother, shutting off the water and grabbing a towel from the rack and wrapping it around his waist. He quickly shuffled out of the bathroom and into his room, throwing on some clothes he found. 

Mingi sat on the bed in thought. It confused him on why he thought of San earlier. He shook his head and let his body lean back on the bed, eyes focusing on the ceiling. He saw how the light from the sun rested on the white color, orange and gold hues filling the room. Mingi let out a little sigh, letting his eyes slowly flutter shut. _Tomorrow will be different._

**Monday, October 4, 1976**

"Christian boy!" Mingi heard a unfortunate familiar voice called out to him. Mingi remembers that voice, that god awful voice. "What do you want Wooyoung?" He asked, folding his arms in front of his chest. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened last week. My friends got carried away." Wooyoung wore a wobbly smile that made Mingi feel uneasy. "You guys left me for dead in that house." Mingi frowned at the boy. Wooyoung shook his head. "You have it all wrong. Here, come with me and I'll explain everything."Mingi sighed not seeing a reason not to allow Wooyoung a chance to explain himself. Mingi nodded and followed Wooyoung down the school hallway.

The two walked to the other side of the school. Mingi knew that nobody came to this side of the school and it worried him slightly why Wooyoung was leading him here. "Wooyoung, class is about to start." Mingi spoke softly, not wanting to annoy the other. Wooyoung snickered and stayed silent, taking a sharp turn into a completely barren hallway. Mingi looked around and noticed the other boys that hazed him come out from the bathroom. "Took you long enough." Seonghwa spoke with a roll of his eyes. Wooyoung shrugged before they all turned to Mingi. Mingi felt completely uneasy in this situation. "So, Mingi, did you tell anyone about what happened last week?" Mingi shook his head, gulping nervously. They glanced at each other before they all smiled darkly. "Should we finish the job boys?" Wooyoung spoke slyly as the others nodded and ran towards Mingi. Mingi screamed, trying to turn and run away, but his foot slipped causing him to face plant into the floor. He could hear mocking laughter before someone grabbed his hair and force his body to sit up. Mingi couldn't even take in a breath before he felt a sharp pain in the side of face. A punch. It felt like it did when they did it last week. 

"HEY!" A voice echoed through the hallway. Mingi knew that voice all to well. Mingi was released, his body falling down onto the ground with a thud. He choked up a fit of coughs, his eyes opening slowly, seeing someone step over him and chase after the boys. Mingi sat up slowly, holding his face where he we punched. "Mingi! Are you okay?" Mingi looked up and saw San squatting in front of him. Mingi nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks for helping me." San smiled back and helped Mingi to his feet. "Don't worry about those guys, they won't mess with you again. I promise" Mingi nodded and thanked him again. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I don't think you are gross. I was just angry." Mingi apologized, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. San chuckled and shook his head, "No, I get why you would say those things. I come off a little strong sometimes when I like someone." Mingi sighed, deciding to ignore what he said. "Why aren't you in class?" Mingi asked, realizing that class had already started. San giggled and shook his head, grabbing Mingi's hand and running down the hallway with him.

San and Mingi skipped class, staying in the art room. Nobody used the art room at this time of day. San held up his paper, his eyes folding into crescents as a smile grew on his face. "Do you like it?" Mingi looked up from his paper and looked at the little drawing San made. Mingi smiled and nodded, "I think its cute." Mingi picked up his paper and showed what he drew. San snorted before letting out a laugh. "What even is that?" He asked playfully. Mingi puffed his cheeks out and turned away. "Its a secret since you decided to be rude." San laughing continued before he scooted over and lazily wrapped his arms around Mingi's shoulders and giving him a little squeeze. "I'm just playing with you, cutie." Mingi couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. Mingi playfully pushed San away and went back to doodling on his paper. "Be quiet and keep drawing." San looked at Mingi happily, enjoying the moment, knowing he is somehow going to mess it all up.

When the bell rang, the boys shared their goodbyes and walking down the hallway in opposite directions. Mingi had folded up his drawing and slid it into his pocket before he walked into his classroom, sitting in his seat and sighing. His mind began to travel to the blonde boy. His mind filled with the smile that the boy had on his face and how he looked when he was concentrating on his drawing. He couldn't hep the small smile that tugged on his lips. _Wait. Why are you thinking about him? That's not okay. Think about something else._ Mingi frowned and looked down at his notebook, trying to focus on his work but he still couldn't help thinking of San.

_Shit._


End file.
